1. Field of Invention
The invention is based on an electric power tool having an electric motor.
2 Description of the Prior Art
In electric tools, air cooling is as a rule employed for cooling the electric motor. Via a fan or other device, an air flow is generated that flows among other places around the armature and the field iron of the electric motor. It is also already been proposed that certain parts of the electric tool, such as the winding head or the collector, be additionally cooled by means of additional flows or reverse flows.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 102 61 572 A1, it is for instance known for machine components that are located outside or in a low-flow region of the cooling air flow to be approached with a flow.